BSC Reunite!
by Kirsche-NZ
Summary: Just another Reunion story!


(please note that all characters from the baby-sitters club series belong to Ann Martin, however, all other characters belong to me) I excluded Shannon cause she drove me nuts! 

I understand that the partners may seem too obvious but I met my fiance at high school so it happens!

Kristy, Stacey, Claudia, Mary-Anne, Logan, Dawn, Abby are 25 Mallory and Jessi are 23.

Stacey

Stacey sat in her office, looking at the clock, wishing it was 5:00pm. No such luck, she had 20 mins to go. "Sigh" being a head investment banker wasn't what Stacey thought it would be. Sure the money was great but she didn't have much time to spend with her husband, Sam. She decided to go online to see if any of her friends where online.

NYCSupamodel - online KristyKrusher - online

NYCSupamodel - Hey Kristy, how are you? I miss you! How's Courtney and Devon?

KristyKrusher - Hay Stace, the kids are great, Devon just started school and Courtney is starting to crawl. I miss you too, when are you and Sam coming home?

NYCSupamodel - It has been a while, hasn't it? I have been busy with work and Sam has been busy at the vets. He was operating on a Giraffe today lol.

KristyKrusher - At the zoo? Whoever thought my dorky brother would become a vet! Hey, why don't you come and stay this weekend? I know its Wednesday and its short notice….. Oh please say you will come?

NYCSupamodel - Kristy, once again you have come through with another of you brilliant ideas! Sam and I will be there! Its finally 5:00pm so I am off home, ill call you tonight! Luv ya!

KristyKrusher - That's great! I will send an email out to everyone tonight! Luv ya back!

NYCSupamodel - offline KristyKrusher - offline

Stacey hopped in her car and drove home. She was one of the few people in New York City who actually had a car and drove it. As soon as she had finished University Stacey knew that NYC was her home.

Stacey pulled into her apartments car parking and ran up the stairs. She was excited to tell Sam about what was going to happen this weekend!

"Sam hunny, are you home"

"Yes, I am, have you brought a herd of elephants with you Stacey?"

"Sam!" Stacey replied jokingly.

" I was talking to Kristy and she invited us to her place for the weekend. Isn't that a great idea! I told her we would be able to go, that's okay, isn't it hunny? "

"Of course it is, so are you going to tell everyone this weekend then?"

"That I am pregnant, well I guess I better, I am 4 months and I have started to get a lil belly so I'm sure that if I don't say something, someone will guess, yes, I will tell them! "

"You know what Stacey, I love you, have I told you that? "

"Only everyday Sam, and I love you right back"

Stacey giggled as Sam came towards her and kissed her oh so passionately. His warm, safe arms engulfing her. Her hands placed firmly on his lower back. All her problems seemed to melt away when she was with Sam. Ever since she was 13 she knew that she loved him and wanted to be with him. Oh sure there was Ethan, Robert, Scott etc but that was luv, this was Love! And as far as Stacey was concerned there was no better feeling.

Sam picked up Stacey and carried her to the bedroom, where he lay her down on the bed and kissed her softly over her neck and chest as he undid her shirt and bra.

Stacey was perfect to Sam, nothing was wrong about her, she was gorgeous, smart and independent, yet always let Sam know that she needed him.

Sam was caressing Stacey's chest know, her breathing racing, Sam's hands were so warm and added to the excitement that Stacey knew was coming.

Sam pulled Stacey's skirt down and her underwear, while removing his clothing.

And as Stacey felt Sam press close to her she let out a little moan and let Sam take her to that place that left her undoubtedly satisfied.

Stacey turned and looked at her husband, her hand gently rubbing his muscly chest. A calm look was on his face and Stacey felt the same way.

"You want me to get dinner now Sam?"

"Ahh Stacey, that's why I married you, you know exactly what I want! "

"Ha ha, so is Deli takeout okay? "

"yes, that is perfect, but how about I go get it while you relax"

"Sounds like a plan Mr!"

Stacey got out of bed and put on her lilac silk robe, she walked to the computer and sat down. She opened her emails and saw one from Kristy.

To: Stacey. L.a.m. Superstar. dawn.before.

From: Kristy. This weekend

Hello Stacey, Sam, Jessi, Clinton, Cushla, Logan, Amanda, Mary-Anne, Brooklyn, Mallory, Ben, Megan, Tyler, Claudia, James, Nozomi, Abby, Lincoln, Dawn, Jay and Isla.

Woah! that took a lot of time to write out everyone's names! I am inviting you all to spend the weekend with Andrew, Olivier, Emma and myself. We haven't caught up in sooooo long and I miss you all! Im sure the kids have all forgotten what we all look like! There is more than enough room here (Thanks Mum and Watson for going to Europe!)

So I know it Wednesday and it is late notice, but please say you will come!

Over and out Your Fearless Leader Kristy

Stacey, laughed at the last line, it was true that they all referred to Kristy as their fearless leader!

She quickly emailed back to say that yes she and Sam would be there and couldn't wait to see her friends again.

Stacey got up and hopped in the shower, thinking about how soon she would be with all her friends. She did miss them, these were the girls who made her teenage years bearable, what with her parents divorce and diabetes! She couldn't have done it without them. Her mind then went to Claudia, her best friend. She wondered what she was doing at the moment…………..

A/N - Well thats the first chapter, let me know what you think. Will update of course! Hogs and Kisses Kirsche


End file.
